Little Bird
by Itsgoose2u
Summary: It's been four years since Adrianna and Steve met, and two since they got married. Amongst the chaos that ensues after HYDRA's corruption of SHIELD, the growing family must learn to cope with the problems that follow while trying to live a relatively normal life.
1. Chapter 1

**Thanks for being patient everyone and for continuing the follows/favorites on my previous story while I worked on the plot for this one. I am going to do the same as the last story, writing it chapter by chapter though I've thought a lot about where the plot will go. So I hope your patience will extend, especially when I'm taking longer than we'd all like to update it.**

**I saw The Winter Soldier and after thinking about it, I'm just going to incorporate from that plot what will fit in with this story. We already rescued Bucky, so I'm fitting him into the story another way. I will include the HYDRA/SHIELD thing, because that's something I can work around. And as always, I'm open to any suggestions. Please keep telling me what you think, I really love hearing your opinions.**

**Enjoy reading guys!**

**Disclaimer: As always, I don't own Marvel's characters.**

* * *

_"Be careful. Come back home safe," Adrianna whispers to her husband of two years as they hug one another. Steve's arms tightly hold her waist and hers are wound around his neck._

_"I will, promise. I'll be back before you know it," Steve responds softly. He kisses the top of her head and rubs her lower back. Neither want to let go but eventually the two part. Steve bends down and gives Sadie a long hug, kissing her neck. _

_"Be good for mommy while I'm gone, okay?" He requests. She nods and smiles at him. _

_"Okay daddy," Sadie says as he gives her one last hug and then stands up again._

_"You better keep that promise," Adrianna teases, attempting to make the mood lighter. Her husband chuckles and gives her one last lingering kiss before stepping to the doorway. _

_The Captain sighs deeply and picks up his suitcase, opens the door, and then walks out to the waiting car outside. Adrianna and Sadie rush to window, watching his every move. Steve spots them and waves, and after they wave back he gets inside the black vehicle and disappears down the street._

* * *

Adrianna sighs softly as she touches Steve's hand, gripping his fingers in a gentle embrace. He lies beside her, breathing but still lifeless. Her husband had been away in Washington D.C. for the past month. Fury recruited the super-soldier because SHIELD was opening a new base and he wanted him to head some serious missions. Instead of relocating the family, Steve struck a deal with Fury. He'd stay a few months but once he completed his missions he would return to New York and his family. This suited Adrianna and Sadie, who was just getting used to her new school. The goodbye had been very difficult, as usual, but when Steve had time he would call, text, and video chat with them any chance he got, just as he always does.

But recently, SHIELD fell into hot water. Members of HYDRA had infiltrated the operation and taken over. At first, getting information about what was going on had been difficult. With SHIELD crippled, Adrianna was without a means to contact her husband. The only thing that consoled her was the fact he had Natasha to keep him safe. She knew the Black Widow wouldn't let anything happen to him and vice versa. When the news finally reported sightings of her husband, Adrianna felt a rush of relief. It's been a few days since he, Natasha, and Sam Wilson (AKA The Falcon) stopped HYDRA's attempts to wipe out a majority of the population, at the cost of revealing all of SHIELD's intel to the world. Their lives wouldn't be the same anymore, including Adrianna's, but she wasn't concerned about that at the moment. As soon as Natasha told her where Steve was, Adrianna arranged for Sadie to stay with Tony and Pepper and rushed out to the nation's capital.

Adrianna lets her eyes wander over her husband's features, taking in his bruised and scraped skin. There's bandages taped over cuts, tubes sticking from his veins and wires monitoring his heart and other vitals. His skin is pale and his closed eyes have dark purple rims. He looks weak and vulnerable. Everything smells of antiseptic. There's a constant, steady beat that lets Adrianna know Steve is still alive. She watches his chest rise and fall, indicating the shallow breaths he's taking. Adrianna keeps thinking about the promise he made, and wonders if he'll be able to keep it. She's only distracted from that troubling thought when she hears several knocks on the door.

"Adrianna?" Sam Wilson says as he quietly comes inside the room. She looks over at her new friend and smiles warmly, despite not feeling like it.

"Hi Sam," She responds, "How are you doing?"

"I'm holding up pretty well, just sore." He smiles back, rubbing his shoulder. "How are you?"

"I'm fine, just... you know, concerned. He's not usually the one in the hospital bed," Adrianna says as she brushes her fingers over Steve's knuckles. She remembers how Steve always took care of her, after Malcolm slashed her stomach, after her kidnapping. She would do the same for him once he wakes up.

"It's tough, but he'll pull through. He's got a lot to fight for," Sam says as he looks at her and then Steve. He opens a small bag and pulls out a cookie, silently offering it to her. Adrianna briefly considers the item but her stomach sours.

"No thanks Sam," she shakes her head and tries to ignore the feeling. Even though it's odd, she attributes her nausea to her worry and forgets about it.

"Suit yourself," he shrugs and takes a bite himself, "I saw Bucky on my way in. Was he visiting earlier?"

"Yeah, but he'll be back soon. He just wanted to get some fresh air, clear his head."

During HYDRA's attacks, the former Winter Soldier had rushed to D.C. to find Steve and help out. Unfortunately for him, it took longer than expected and he only found his friend when the helicarrier Steve took down was crashing into the river. But Bucky was luckily able to dive in and rescue his friend, sparing him from certain death. Even after Steve got taken to the hospital for treatment, Bucky stayed by his best friend's bedside as often as he could and was soon joined by Sam and occasionally Natasha. Adrianna felt relieved to know Steve was never by himself in that hospital room.

For a few minutes, the friends sit in silence. They watch the monitors, Steve, and even the quiet TV in the corner of the private hospital room. The program is unfamiliar to the both of them, but they don't pay much attention anyways. The silence breaks when something shifts beside Adrianna. She looks at Steve and sees him stretch his leg out before resting comfortably again. He grunts softly when he tries lifting his head, opening his eyes. Adrianna can't help but smile when he looks her way, happier than ever to see his baby blues registering her presence.

"Hi babe. Welcome back," Adrianna says softly, not trusting her voice. She reaches and gently cups his strong jaw, stroking the slightly stubbly surface. Steve smiled, albeit weakly, and tips his head more into her feathery touch.

"Birdie," he coos, his voice dry and rough from thirst. He glances to his other visitor and a smirk pricks his lips.

"Sam... On your left," he says to his friend. The meaning is lost on Adrianna but Sam immediately catches the reference and chuckles.

"Glad to have you back old man," Sam grins. He stands up and looks at the couple fondly, "I'll give you two a few minutes."

"Have some water Steve, you sound like a smoker." Adrianna says after Sam leaves. She grabs a cup the nurse brought in earlier and sticks a straw in it. She brings it close to her husbands lips and Steve manages to lean up, sipping from it greedily until it's empty and he collapses back into his pillows. He sighs deeply and looks to his wife gratefully.

"Thanks, how long was I out?" He questions.

"Almost a week. Your body needed time to recover... You got beat up pretty bad and you almost drowned," Adrianna struggles to keep her voice from wavering. Her husband almost died. She realized his missions were always dangerous but he always came back safe. This time he almost didn't and the thought makes her feel sick again.

"Hey, hey, it's okay..." Steve responds comfortingly, "I'm here. I'm okay. Come here honey..."

Steve motions her closer so Adrianna leans against his bed, ignoring how the rail digs into her side. She rests her head next to his, chin on his shoulder, and he gently kissed her head. He gingerly brings his hand over hers, stroking her in slow circles. Adrianna closes her eyes, fighting away hot tears. She kisses his neck and grips his hand, sniffling.

"I know you're okay. It's just that you could have died. I-If Bucky hadn't found you... I-I don't know what I'd do. I missed you so much," she admits shakily.

"I missed you too Addie, so much. But he did find me, I'm still here and I _promise_ I'm not going anywhere. I love you and Sadie too much to quit now," Steve soothes. She lifts her head and sees his eyes are glassy with unshed tears. Adrianna nods gently and cups his face with her free hand.

"We love you, too. You're our hero," She smiles softly and, after planting a loving kiss on his lips, rests her forehead on his. Steve tiredly closes his eyes but before he drifts back to an empty slumber he whispers one last thing to Adrianna.

"And you're mine."

* * *

Steve smiles softly as he peeks at Adrianna, watching her converse with one of the older nurses just outside the room. She's smiling, something she wasn't doing with the younger nurses. It probably had something to do with the fact almost all of them had flirted with Steve at some point after he woke up. The nurses were very attentive, especially because his identity was out after the Smithsonian setup. He couldn't blame Adrianna though, he'd be just as peeved if it were the other way around. It's been another week since he first woke and his body is recovering well, enough that he'll be able to return home this upcoming weekend. He can't wait to get back home and be with his friends and family again, even if their future seems uncertain.

Steve chuckles when Adrianna walks back in, carrying a tray of various lunch items. She takes her usual seat beside him and tips her head at him.

"What's so funny?" She asks, handing him a bottle of water. Steve gladly takes it and smiles.

"Nothing, just noticed you're much friendlier to her than you are to the other nurses. That's all," He shrugs and opens the water, smirking when Adrianna's smile reverts to a frown.

"They should learn not to flirt with married men," She grumbles and grumpily opens her bag of chips. Steve grins and lightly touches her shoulder.

"It's okay honey, I think it's cute you're jealous." Steve teases. Adrianna tosses a chip at him and Steve laughs. She rolls her eyes afterward but her smile returns anyways. "What's on the menu today?"

"Sandwiches, potato chips, and cookies that Sam dropped by earlier when you were asleep." Adrianna responds, handing him his heartier lunch items. The staff quickly learned that a super soldier, especially a recovering one, has a large appetite and needs many more calories than the average person. Steve happily receives his meal and begins unwrapping his food. As he takes a bite of his sandwich, he glances at Adrianna. She has her own food in her hands but lowers it back to the tray, hands trembling.

"Adrianna, are you okay?" Steve asks after he swallows, but his wife doesn't respond to his question. Instead, her face pales and she scrambles from her seat, sending her tray clattering to the floor as she rushes towards the small bathroom in his room. He can hear her retching, making his concern skyrocket. Steve immediately sets his things aside and throws his legs over the side of his hospital bed. It's painful getting up, his abdomen still has some healing to do, but he pushes through it so he can go comfort his ill wife.

By the time he reaches Adrianna, she's already flushing the evidence away. She rests her head on the wall behind her as Steve steps inside, gingerly attempting to crouch beside her. Grunting, he finally finds a comfortable place and takes Adrianna's hand, feeling her forehead with his other hand.

"Steve, what are you doing up?" Adrianna asks through closed eyes. Her face regains some of its color as they sit there.

"I'm checking on my wife," He says and kisses her head, "What happened honey? Was it your lunch? Did you catch something? You have a slight fever..."

"I don't know," she shrugs and looks up at him. Steve sighs softly, stroking her hair while he speaks.

"How long have you been feeling sick, love?" He asks. He knows she must have felt I'll earlier and tried to ignore it because she'd rather focus her energy on him. Steve feels a little guilty about that, wishing he hadn't got hurt during his mission. Maybe then his wife wouldn't be so sick.

"A while, it just didn't affect me that bad til now. But I'm okay now, Steve. Let's get you back to bed. The nurse would kill us if she saw you like this," Adrianna smiled a little and helps Steve to his feet. The two start back for his bed, but already Steve can tell something still isn't right with Adrianna. Just as he's about to ask her again, Adrianna starts talking.

"Steve... I don't feel very well..." Adrianna's eyelids flutter and before he can respond she's out. Her eyes close and Adrianna's body drops.

"Adrianna!" Steve catches her, wide-eyed and heart racing. His own legs tremble under their combined weight, forcing him to sit down on the ground. He clutches Adrianna close to his chest, ignoring the fire burning across his ribs, and cups her head in his head.

_She fainted..._ He thinks, unable to comprehend it.

"So-Somebody help!" Steve calls, thankful the door is open, "My wife just fainted! Help, please! Adrianna... wake up honey."

"St-Steve?" The sound of her voice washes him in a flood of relief. Her eyelids flutter open and she stares up at him, looking confused. Steve releases a breath he didn't realize he was holding in, smiling anxiously at his wife. He strokes her hair back, hearing footsteps coming from down the hall.

"Hey Birdie. Welcome back," he says, referring to what she said to him just a few days ago. A doctor and a few nurses rush inside and help Adrianna first to her feet, then into a wheelchair. They also help Steve off the ground, who walks to his wife's side.

"What happened?" Adrianna asks as Steve takes her hand. She rubs her forehead with her free hand and Steve wonders if she's still feeling dizzy. Despite his initial relief, his concerns still lurk within.

"You fainted," He explains, worry knitting his brows together. She looks surprised and turns to the doctor and nurses nearby.

"We're going to take you for a few tests, to make sure everything's okay." The doctor says, attempting a comforting smile.

"Don't worry. We'll take very good care of you Mrs. Rogers," He assures and turns to the nurse beside him, "Could you take her to room three please? I'll be there in just a minute. Captain, I think we should get you back in bed."

"I want to go with her," Steve responds with a firm stare at the young doctor. He only looks away when Adrianna squeezes his hand.

"Honey, I'll be okay. You really should get back in bed," She reasons, "We still have to prepare for that flight home, remember? You need to be healthy enough for that."

Steve takes a deep breath and releases it slowly. He reluctantly nods, awkwardly bending down and pressing a chaste kiss to her cheek.

"Alright, but if you're not back in an hour I'm coming after you." He smiles slightly and Adrianna nods.

Steve looks back at the doctor and gives the nurse permission to whisk Adrianna away. She does so without hesitation and soon Adrianna is gone from his view. Steve turns to his bed and manages to sit down in it. As soon as he's comfortable, he realizes how tired he is. Steve rubs his face as the nurse and doctor leave, frustrated at his lack of energy. _If I wasn't so weak I'd be with Adrianna now. _As Steve closes his eyes, he hopes that Adrianna really is okay and that he'll see her soon.

While Steve gets some much-needed rest, Adrianna set up in one of the nearby exam rooms. She's helped to the table and later she's joined by a new doctor. Adrianna squints to see her name-tag. The slightly older woman smiles to her and closes the door behind her, allowing Adrianna privacy from any prying eyes. Adrianna sighs slowly, briefly wondering what her father will say if he finds out she fainted.

"So, Mrs. Rogers. I hear you took a little spill," The brunette doctor starts off as she glances to her chart. Adrianna nods slowly, feeling a little embarrassed.

"Yeah, I guess I did. My husband caught me, though." She hopes that she didn't hurt him when she fainted. But she knows Steve wouldn't admit to it if she did. He wouldn't want her to feel guilty over something she couldn't control. That's one of the many things she appreciates about her husband, consideration for her is always His priority.

"That's good. I'm going to do a general exam to make sure everything's okay. But first, can you tell me how you were feeling before? Any dizziness, nausea, vision loss?" Dr. Garcia asks.

"Actually... I wasnt feeling well earlier," Adrianna admits. She tucks back some of her shoulder-length hair as she speaks.

"Could you tell me more about that?" The doctor requests. Adrianna does so, explaining her sudden retching and how she felt after. Dr. Garcia nods slowly, considering the information placidly. She asks Adrianna how she felt a few days earlier and Adrianna lists a few incidents she previously disregarded. Adrianna clasps her hands and nervously bites the inside of her cheek.

Dr. Garcia conducts her general examination, checking first Adrianna's head. She examines her eyes, ears, mouth, and throat. Adrianna patiently allows her to check her respirations, her pulse, and reflexes. When the doctor is content, she looks at her charts again and scribbles in her notes.

"Okay Adrianna," she looks back at Adrianna and smiles comfortingly, "I don't think we need to worry about the fainting. It hasn't occurred before and I'm pretty confident it was in response to your circumstances. If you do feel dizzy again I'd like you to sit down and take a minute to relax so it won't happen again. Before you go, I want to run just one little test."

"Okay, sure." Adrianna nods, relieved.

"I just want you to fill this cup for me," Dr. Garcia says and retrieves one from a cupboard. Adrianna's brows knit together as she takes it from her, automatically understanding what she wants. She nods again and the doctor leads her to a bathroom. Adrianna steps inside, and once she's completed her task she stands before the sink and washes her hands. She can only remember a few times she had to do it.

_One of those times being..._ Adrianna's eyes widen._ When was the last time I had my...? _Her mind starts reeling. She grips the sides of the sink, watching the sudsy water spiral down the drain. Numbly, she switches the water off and looks up at the mirror in disbelief.

"Does she think I'm pregnant?" Adrianna asks herself. She hadn't even considered the possibility herself and yet the doctor thought of it right away. Now that Adrianna considers it, her symptoms make sense. The nausea, the fatigue. Everything she attributed to stress fit together like a puzzle piece.

"Oh I'm so stupid!" She chastises herself, damp palms flying to her face. Adrianna sighs slowly, calming herself. She looks at the cup and absently takes it outside with her, ready for whatever Dr. Garcia's test would have to say.

* * *

"Hi Steve," Adrianna greets when she walks back inside her husband's room. Steve turns to her, forgetting what he was going to say to Bucky. The former assassin smiles over at her too.

"Hey Addie," Steve responds happily.

"Hi Anna. Had us worried there. How are you feeling?" Bucky asks her. Adrianna smiles warmly to their friend, glad he gave Steve company while she was gone. At least Bucky had kept him from actively seeking Adrianna out.

"Better now, thank you. And thanks for keeping him out of trouble," Adrianna teases lightly. Bucky laughs while his friend pouts.

"Anytime. I'm happy to spend time with him, even if he is a punk." Bucky responds. Adrianna laughs at that and even Steve chuckles at the familiar nickname.

"I wouldn't be such a punk if you weren't a jerk," Steve smirks and nudges Bucky's arm. Bucky merely rolls his eyes and looks to Adrianna. He tips his head and stands up.

"You look like you want to talk to him about something," Bucky says. Adrianna starts to respond but he shakes his head and raises his palms. "It's okay, I'll let you two have some alone time. I have dinner plans anyways."

"Dinner plans?" Adrianna questions as Bucky hugs her. Bucky grins and shrugs.

"Hey, I'm as old as he is but I've still got game. I'll let you know how it goes," He bids the two a goodbye, promising to return tomorrow, then leaves the room. Again, Steve and Adrianna are alone. Adrianna smiles softly as she walks over to her usual seat. She sits down and looks at her husband fondly. Steve smiles back, wondering what is on her mind.

"Everything go okay?" He asks, hoping to prompt an answer from her. If anything is wrong, he wants to help her in any way he can. Steve takes her hand in his, stroking it with his thumb. She looks down and nods quickly.

"Yeah. She just made sure I was okay, that it wouldn't happen again. Everything's fine, we're fine." Adrianna explains.

"I'm sorry, birdie, we're?" Steve asks. Normally he would have let such a small thing go. But something nagged inside him. Adrianna looks up at him, nervous. Suddenly she's worried what he'll think.

"Oh," Adrianna's face flushes, "I did say that. Well, Steve... The doctor did find something."

"W-What did she find?" Steve asks, worriedly. The feeling has fluctuated so much throughout the day that he hardly registers it, even as his palms grow damp and his stomach knots. He doesn't know what he's going to hear, he just hopes it's nothing life threatening.

"She found..." Adrianna hesitates then smiles, "...a baby."

"Oh thank god. Wait, what?" Steve looks at Adrianna in disbelief, sitting up straighter and leaning closer to her. He holds her hand a little tighter, blinking in surprise. "A baby? You mean you're... p-pregnant?"

"Yes," Adrianna confirms with a cheery smile. Steve stared at her a few seconds longer, letting the information sink in. He can feel a smile spread across his lips and something warm burn behind his eyes. Suddenly a laugh bubbles up in his chest and he can't help it. He laughs as he brings Adrianna close, kissing her passionately on her lips. His wife looks at him, stunned, and then she's laughing too. For a minute they're lost in their own world, separate from whatever's going on outside the hospital room.

When their giggles die down, Steve cups Adrianna's face and kisses away her joyous tears. He smiles at her warmly, pure happiness radiating from his form as he whispers to her.

"We're having a baby."


	2. Chapter 2

**Oh my gosh, thanks everyone for all the support. I'm really glad I have such understanding followers. You're all so wonderful. And not only that, It's been rearly nice seeing the response you all had to the story so far! I hope you continue to enjoy what you read. **

**Also, I made a mistake with my timeline (I already went back and fixed Chapter 1). Steve's been gone about two months, not three (at that point anyways).  
**

**While I was gone, I agreed to let Jussara Black incorporate her OC, Rose, into The A Team. Since I probably won't include Rose into my own writing, I consider her story to be set in a sort of alternate universe. But I think you guys would like it, it's interesting seeing how the group handles this new friend and I hope you give it a try when she posts the story. Personally, I'm just thrilled my writing has had an impact. It's really given me a boost and another reason to keep on writing.**

**Zara: She was staying with Tony and Pepper the first chapter, but we'll see more of her in this one. :)**

**Jo: Thanks so much, for all your messages and support. lots of love to you too!**

**RL: Thank you! Hope you enjoy the rest of the story :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Avengers or Marvel characters/universe, unfortunately. I also have never had children before, so if I make mistakes with anything please let me know because I am going off what I find on over the internet. Also, as I have mentioned, I'm depressed so chapters will be very slow going.**

* * *

Adrianna smiles as she walks out of the bathroom and finds Steve is still asleep. She'll have to wake him soon, along with Sadie, or else they'll be late, but she lets them have a few more minutes of rest. It's only been a few days since she and Steve returned home and with his ribs and bullet wound still healing, Steve needs all the rest he can get.

While Steve sleeps, Adrianna busies herself by first wrapping her hair into her towel and then putting on her bra and underwear. Afterwards she grabs her makeup bag and sits on her side of their queen sized bed, crossing her legs and applying just a little foundation and powder to start. She relishes these quiet mornings, with nothing but the task at hand to occupy her mind.

"Good morning," greets her husband's tired but blissful voice. She smiles as she applies her lipstick, feeling his hand encase her pudgy lower belly. Even though she's only about ten weeks pregnant, her body is already accommodating to the little person growing within thanks to her previous pregnancy.

"Morning honey. How are you feeling?" Adrianna asks, glancing at him from the corners of her eyes. Steve rests his head on her shoulder, breathing slowly.

"Better actually. Being home is just what I needed." Steve responds, his thumb lightly brushing her skin.

"Glad to hear that Captain," She says and lightly kisses the top of his head, thankful when her light lipstick leaves no residue. She sets her hand on his and holds his hand tight. "You have to get ready though, we'll be late."

"Aw, Definitely don't want that." Steve agrees. He smiles and kisses her shoulder before getting up, grunting with the extra effort he has to put forth. But he doesn't complain, knowing he'll be stronger soon enough. He grabs a towel from the cupboard outside their room then heads to the bathroom for a shower.

Addie finishes her routine and gets dressed in a simple yellow blouse, green cardigan, and white pants. She then hurries to Sadie's room to wake their daughter so she can be dropped off with her grandpa. As she stands in the doorway of her daughter's bedroom, Adrianna remembers when she and Steve arrived home and how happy Sadie was to see them.

_"Hey, look who's back!" Tony greets as he lets Adrianna and Steve inside his and Pepper's penthouse. Adrianna warmly hugs the billionaire, happy to see her friend again. He whispers in her ear before letting her go, "Sadie's watching a movie with Pepper in the bedroom if you want to surprise her."_

_"Thanks Tony," Adrianna says before setting her bags down and heading to the bedroom. Tony hangs back with Steve, talking in hushed tones. Adrianna imagines it's about what happened these past few weeks. But the second she steps in the room, she forgets about the troubles they've faced. Sadie spots her before Pepper does, as though she can sense when her mother is in the room. She crawls off the bed with a bright smile on her face._

_"Mommy!" She yells elatedly, running up into Adrianna's waiting arms. Sadie buries her face in her mother's neck as they embrace, Adrianna hugging her daughter as close as possible. They've rarely been separated this long and Adrianna feels her breath catch as she reunites with her daughter._

_"Hi baby," She coos with watery eyes, stroking her daughter's brown curls. She glances over at Pepper, who stands nearby with a cheery smile, and waves at her friend. Pepper waves back and sneaks out of the room, giving the two a moment._

_"How are you sweetheart?" Adrianna asks Sadie as she pulls back to see her face. She sits on the floor with her, eager to hear whatever Sadie has to say._

_"Good, I missed you mommy." Sadie says with a slight pout. "You were gone a long time!"_

_"I know Sadie," Adrianna says consolingly. "But I'm back now and I won't leave like that again any time soon. I promise."_

_"Okay," She nods, holding out her little pinky, "Pinky Promise?"_

_"Pinky Promise," Adrianna swears and hooks their pinkies together. "Did you have fun with Uncle Tony and Aunt Pepper?"_

_"Yeah. We played games, and watched movies, and Uncle Tony let me have ice cream," She says, listing off the things she did with her fingers._

_"I bet he did," Adrianna laughs and pulls Sadie close again, "Come here."_

_"Hey, looks like I'm missing out," Steve says as he enters the room. Sadie immediately swivels her head towards the doorway and smiles to her father._

_"Daddy!" Adrianna lets her go and Sadie runs up to him. Steve catches her as expected, grimacing a little upon the impact. He doesn't lift her up like he usually would, making Sadie suspicious. She steps back and looks up at Steve, worry etched into her expression._

_"Are you hurt? Did I hurt you dad?" Sadie asks, her voice small. Steve looks absolutely heartbroken when she asks that, but he doesn't hesitate to bring her back and hold her gently to him._

_"No Sadie-bear. You didn't hurt me." He soothes, kissing her head. "I just got a little hurt while I was gone, so we have to be a little careful. But it's not your fault, I promise."_

_"Okay," Sadie says as she nuzzles into his hip. "I'll be extra careful daddy."_

_Steve sighs softly and rubs her back, "Hey... I missed you a whole lot Sadie."_

_"You did?" She looks up at him curiously, almost astonished that he could say such a thing._

_"Yes, of course!" Steve says, and holds his arms out as wide as he is able, "Even more than this."_

_"That's a lot!" Sadie says with a wide smile. "I missed you more though."_

_"Oh I don't think that's possible," Steve teases with a laugh. "I thought about you and your mom everyday."_

_He hugs Sadie again and looks over at Adrianna, who smiles warmly to him. The look in his eyes is of pure relief and adoration and something Adrianna won't forget anytime soon._

Adrianna nudges her daughter's shoulder. "Sadie, it's time to wake up honey."

"Hmm?" Sadie hums as she slowly raises her head. She sleepily wipes her eyes and yawns while Adrianna opens her pink curtains.

"Sorry honey, it's time to get up. Don't you wanna see Grandpa and Grandma?" Sadie hasn't seen David or Linda ina few weeks since they were sick with chicken pox, which was why Tony and Pepper watched Sadie while Adrianna retrieved her husband.

"Yeah!" Sadie says when she processes her mom's question. She sits up and as she starts to wake up more, Adrianna realizes Sadie isn't in her hello kitty pajamas. Instead, she's already dressed in pink capris and a white floral print shirt. Adrianna tries to cover her amused smile as she looks at her.

"When did you get dressed baby?"

"After my story..." She says, more alert now. "I didn't wanna be late."

"Oh... I see. Well, maybe since your shirt is too wrinkly now you could change it? And then we'll go down and have breakfast."

"Okay mommy," Sadie smiles and gets out of bed in search for a new shirt.

Adrianna leaves her daughter to her task and hurries downstairs to start breakfast. She quietly laughs to herself about her daughter's antics on the way down then enters the kitchen where Abby is patiently waiting.

"Good morning Abby," Adrianna coos as she crouches down and scratches the retriever's face. Abby wags her tail and "purrs", as Sadie calls it. She really just growls quietly, but out of pleasure not malice.

Adrianna gets up then pours dog food into Abby's dish and refills her water dish. Afterwards, she washes her hands and then gets back to business. She grabs the eggs from the fridge and heats up a pan, adding a little butter once it's hot. After she scrambles the yolks and whites, she dumps them into the pan for Sadie's meal.

"Something smells good," Steve says as he walks into the kitchen. He buttons his shirt as he comes beside Adrianna, sniffing the air and grinning.

"Must be Sadie's breakfast," Adrianna responds. She glances at Steve before looking back down at the pan. Something about the way the yellow eggs bubbled up in the heat made her stomach queasy. Or perhaps it was the smell of fried butter. Either way, she took a step back and lightly touched her lips, afraid she may lose it on the tiled floor.

"Hey birdie, what's... Oh. Morning sickness?" Steve asks and she lightly nods.

"All right, no worries honey. Go sit on the couch, I'll finish cooking. I'll be out in a second with a glass of water."

"Okay," Adrianna whispers after nodding again. She does as he instructs and sits on the couch, away from the overwhelming sights and scents. Steve has been extra cautious after her fainting spell. It hasn't happened again, but Adrianna knows that giving her body a rest is important, whether or not it does happen.

"Sadie, come down and eat please!" Steve calls out before joining Adrianna in the living area. He sits beside her and hands her a water.

"Yes daddy!" Sadie hurries down the stairs and goes straight to the kitchen, wearing a new shirt. Soon, Adrianna hears the clink of plastic silverware against Sadie's matching bowl.

"Thanks honey," Adrianna smiles and drinks the cool water slowly. "You're the best."

"I'd disagree but I think you've got enough on your plate." Steve chuckles. He kisses her cheek and wraps an arm around her. Unconsciously, his fingers brush her stomach. Adrianna can't help but smile.

"What?"

"Nothing, honey. I just noticed you're so touchy lately. You always manage to touch my belly. I think it's sweet," Adrianna shrugs and nestles against him. "And a little funny. But mostly sweet."

"I haven't really thought about it, but I guess you're right." He laughs. "Can't apologize for it though. I'm just really happy. Ecstatic. Overjoyed. Over the moon..."

"You sappy goof," Adrianna laughs, blushing a little. She looks up at Steve and when she sees the truth in his eyes, she asks, "Tell me more?"

"I'm excited," Steve says without hesitation, his voice low so Sadie won't overhear. "I think about it all the time, at least, whenever I'm not thinking about you or Sadie. And I feel so damn lucky to have you, Sadie, Abby, and this baby in my life. You're more than I've ever imagined I'd have."

"Okay, okay stop. You're going to make me cry," Adrianna teases lightly, even though it's true. She smiles lovingly and kisses Steve deeply. She gently cups his face and laughs. "Like I said. Sappy goof."

"You love it." Steve responds good-heartedly. He kisses her again and rubs her belly, "Let's finish getting Sadie ready. If I remember correctly, we have somewhere to be."

* * *

"So, Mr. and Mrs. Rogers, are you ready to see your baby?"

Steve holds Adrianna's hand tightly in anticipation. He can't hide his enthusiasm as he and Adrianna nod in unison.

"Yes, of course!"

"Glad to hear it. Here we go," The doctor says with a cheery smile on her face. Steve and Adrianna sit in the hospital room with their carefully picked doctor, watching as she puts warm gel on the top of Adrianna's stomach. Her wiry hand gently moves the wand over her, looking for the right spot.

The doctor, Dr. Jameson, works in a private practice which specializes in keeping their clients a secret. Which is exactly what Steve and Addie need after the whole SHIELD fiasco. Even though they're relieved HYDRA was found out, Steve still wishes the truth didn't cost his family's privacy. Interestingly enough, the doctor hadn't recognized them when she came in. Probably because of the thick beard Steve sported.

"AH, there it is..." Dr. Jameson says with a smile, her dark eyes intently watching the screen. The room fills with the sound of a quick, but steady heartbeat. Steve feels Adrianna's grip tighten, noting how their baby sounds more like a galloping horse than a heartbeat. But he feels his chest swell with joy anyways.

"Steve," Adrianna looks up at him with a wide, happy grin. "That's our baby."

Steve simply nods, at a loss for words. His wife seems to understand, looking back at the screen expectantly. She probably won't be able to make out an image from the fuzzy black and white particles, but that doesn't stop her from trying.

The doctor seems to find it, though, and points on the screen. "Looks like you're about ten weeks Adrianna. You were right on the money."

"Yes, I knew it!" Adrianna giggles, eyes shining with glee. Steve laughs a little too, kissing the top of her head. He looks at the screen too, unable to really make out the baby from it, but not really caring. In his eyes, it doesn't matter. Their baby is real, whether he can see it or not.

When they finish with the ultrasound, the doctor schedules another appointment for them. She gives Adrianna some paper towels to wipe off the excess gel and sets the machine aside. Dr. Jameson grabs her clipboard, looking down at it while brushing aside some dark braids.

"Before you go, I just wanted to discuss some things with you." She explains. The tone in her voice worries him, but Steve tries not to let it show as he and Adrianna quietly listen.

"Now, even though Adrianna's medical background is pretty clean, yours, Mr. Rogers, isn't. Since you're healthy now, apart from your recent injuries, I'm not sure how these past issues will affect the baby, if at all. But these are issues I want to keep an eye on, like the heart murmurs and scoliosis."

"Okay, that sounds right." Adrianna answers. Her face is like stone but Steve can tell she's worried too.

"What should we do?" Steve asks, rubbing his wife's shoulder.

"Well, scoliosis is very rare to diagnose prenatally. There's too much cartilage to differentiate from bone. But like I said, I'm not sure if it will even be passed on. And it doesn't seem like the kind you had was congenital. As for the heart murmurs, we'll keep monitoring your baby's heartbeat to make sure it's normal. Some murmurs are nothing to worry about, others aren't. For now, we'll have to wait and see since there aren't any screenings for these things. But we'll have to keep a close eye on you and the baby, Adrianna. It's important you remain healthy as well."

"Okay, thank you doctor," Steve responds. He's grateful for her honesty amidst her reassurances. Steve kisses the top of Adrianna's head again, hoping to comfort her. Even though the doctor doesn't seem overly concerned, he knows Adrianna's mind is already spinning.

"I apologize if I've scared either of you. I know it sounds frightening, but I'm confident you won't have anything to worry about. What would help, actually, is a little more information regarding your experiment, Captain. If you can, anyways. I know it was a long time ago..."

"I'll see what I can find. Anything to help," Steve vows.

"Great, thank you. I'll see you at your next appointment Adrianna. The receptionist will schedule it with you out front." She smiles, as comfortingly as she can.

"Thanks Dr. Jameson," Adrianna nods and manages a small smile, too.

After the two leave the clinic, Steve takes Addie to the car. He wraps an arm around her, rubbing her shoulder.

"You want to talk about it?" Steve asks her, softly so she won't feel pressured. Adrianna is silent for a moment but she ultimately agrees.

"Yeah, that'd be okay. Over tea?" She requests, looking up at him with her lovely green eyes. Steve can see the worry brewing beneath her irises, and it pains him to see her so troubled.

"Of course honey. Anything you want," He promises. "We passed by a diner just down the street. I think we should walk over there, it looked pretty busy."

"Sounds good to me."

* * *

"Here's your tea ma'am and your coffee sir. I'll be back in a few minutes if you need anything else," The waiter says to them as he sets down their drinks. Steve and Adrianna thank him as he retreats, leaving them to enjoy the privacy of their booth.

Around them, other patrons enjoy fresh cooked meals and cheery conversations. The smells of breakfast and clinking of silverware are tempting even to people walking outside the diner. Steve looks outside the wide window, watching busy people hurry to wherever they need to go.

Steve takes a sip from his coffee as Adrianna starts speaking.

"I guess I was just surprised. I didn't really need to worry so much when I was pregnant with Sadie. She was perfectly fine. I was just expecting it to be the same this time around." She says solemnly. Steve gently takes her hand, nodding understandingly.

"I wasn't expecting it either. You know, I've never forgotten about the man I used to be. Sick and frail. But I never thought it would still affect us now. I'm s-"

"Nope. Don't apologize for that Steven." Adrianna says sternly. "The man you were, is still who you are. And the man you are does not and should not feel sorry for something so silly and uncontrollable. Besides, you couldn't possibly expect those issues to be passed on after being healthy so long. If anyone should apologize, it's me for making you feel sorry."

"At least we can both agree neither of us should apologize then," Steve grins. "That wasn't your fault either honey, I was on that route before you said anything."

Steve looks at Adrianna warmly for a moment, taking in the small amount of relief in her eyes. He softly strokes her hand.

"I know you're worried, Birdie, and I am too. But how about we focus on the good things instead? We've gone through a lot together and that tactic seems to work the best. The doctor serrs reasonably concerned, because she needs to be. I think we should just worry about keeping you and our little bird as healthy as we can."

"I wish you could know how mugh better you just made me feel." Adrianna says softly. She leans over the table and kisses him quickly. "I'm so lucky to have you."

"I think I'm the lucky one." He nearly whispers against her lips. "So do we have a deal?"

"Yeah, deal." Adrianna agrees and sits back against the leathery seat cushions. "Little bird?"

"The baby needs a nickname too. It's all I could come up with on short notice," Steve shrugs. "We can think of a different one if you want?"

"No, no, Little Bird is just fine." Adrianna responds with a pleased smile. "I love it. But..."

"But...?"

"Since we're here can we get a bite to eat? I'm starving," Adrianna pleads with a slight pout. Steve laughs and nods.

"Of course, like I said you can have whatever you want."

"Thanks babe," Adrianna grins then waves the waiter back over. "Yes, can we place an order sir?"

* * *

When they arrive back at David and Linda's home, Steve pauses before knocking on the door. Adrianna looks up at her husband curiously. She gently touches his arm, somehow sensing he wants to ask her something.

"Steve? What is it?"

"I was just thinking... They don't know where we've been all morning. Your dad would want to know. Did you want to tell them?"

"Oh... Wow, I hadn't even thought about that," Adrianna admits, slightly embarrassed she forgot. She crosses her arms and licks her lips, "I don't know. Did you? I mean, I waited a long time before I told anyone I was pregnant with Sadie."

Steve doesn't need to ask why. He already knows Malcolm was much too intimidating to approach about it and Adrianna was simply too worried to tell anyone else before telling him. But things are different now.

"I don't know either. Yes? I think. Yeah. But we don't have to if you don't want to." Steve says, providing her an out. He always makes sure she has an option with whatever plans he makes.

"Well, he seemed a little disappointed when I keat it secret so long last time. So... I think we should tell them. They'll be really happy to hear it. And Sadie should know, too." Adrianna reasons. Steve nods and smiles, then knocks on the door.

"Hi you two, long time no see." Linda says as she answers the door, smiling widely. She welcomes them inside, opening the door wide.

"Hi Linda, I hope we haven't kept you too long." Adrianna says as she and Steve enter their home. They each take off their shoes and follow Linda into the living room.

"Nonsense, we don't mind." Linda responds. She smiles and the three watch as David plays with Sadie on the pristine white carpet. Adrianna remembers the old carpet that used to be there, how it smelled of dust and was darkened by year's of use. He only replaced it when Linda moved in.

"Oh hey you two!" David looks up at them both, getting up from his spot on the floor. Sadie had been busy doing his hair but abandoned the task when she noticed her parents.

"Hi mommy, hi daddy," She greets and Hurries over to hug their legs. Steve and Adrianna ruffle her hair as they say hello to both family members.

"How are you honey?" David asks when he receives a hug from his daughter. Adrianna smiles and kisses his cheek.

"I'm just fine dad. Nice hair," Adrianna teases lightly. Parts of her dad's hair were clipped in hair clips, others brushed up high as Sadie could get it to go.

"Thanks." He laughs, "Now where were you two off to this lovely morning?"

While the adults sit on a pair of dark sofas, Sadie gets back to her toys. She sits beside a pile of plastic beauty shop supplies made for children her age and many elastic hair bands and plastic clips. Next to her pile is a large Barbie doll head, her hair already sticking in wild directions.

"Actually, we were just about to get to that." Steve answers. He wraps his arm around Adrianna's waist and holds her close. Adrianna can tell he's nervous. She tries to hide her amusement and instead focus on what she's about to say.

"Is everything okay?" Linda asks, her hand on David's.

"Everything's good," Steve reassures, smiling. "We went to the doctor's this morning is all."

"That doesn't really sound good, son." David teases good naturedly. He smiles, as if knowing what they're about to say. Adrianna has no doubt he figured it out. His surety gives Adrianna the confidence to speak.

"Sorry dad, he's just nervous. He's right, it was good. The baby and I are doing just fine." Adrianna explains, taking unexpected delight in the confusion, then pleased recognition, on Linda's face and the sheer happiness on her father's.

"Really? You're sure?" Linda asks, a smile easily forming in her face.

"Yep. Ten weeks as of today." Adrianna says proudly, placing her hand on her tiny bump.

"Oh my god," David grins, "This is great news! Congratulations you two."

He gets up and so do Steve and Adrianna. David hugs Adrianna hard, unable to contain himself. Adrianna just laughs and holds her dad as long as he wishes. For some reason tears prick her eyes.

"I'm glad you're happy." She says as they finally part.

"I'm very happy darling. Why wouldn't I be?" David asks, receiving only a shrug for an answer. Adrianna repeats the process with Linda while Steve receives a hug from David. In the midst of their celebration, Sadie tugs on her mother's shirt.

"What's happening mommy?" She asks, clearly confused. Adrianna crouches down to look in her imploring eyes. She takes Sadie's small hands in hers.

"Remember how your friend got a baby brother last year?"

"Yeah..." She nods, furrowing her brows. "Am I getting a baby brother?"

"Yes, or a sister. We don't know yet. But yes, you'll have a new sibling to play with." Adrianna answers, pleased Sadie caught on so quickly. Sadie nods again.

"Do I have to share my room?" She asks.

"No sweetie, not unless you wanted to."

"Okay," Sadie shrugs and smiles. Whatever apprehension she had about the situation immediately clears and she gets back to playing with her toys.

"That was easier than I thought," Adrianna laughs along with the rest of her family.

The family stays at David and Linda's for amother hour before heading home. By the time they arrive back home, Adrianna is exhausted. She yawns as Steve carries a sleeping Sadie inside.

"I'll take her up," He says and Adrianna nods. She busies herself with petting Abby, who remains silent. She seems to know to be quiet when Sadie is asleep, a behavior Adrianna hopes will continue when the baby arrives.

"Hi Abby. I bet you're happy to see us, huh?" Adrianna rubs the dog's face and then leads her to the couch. She collapses in the soft cushions of their couch and Abby jumps up beside her. The dog wags her tail, resting her head and front limbs in Adrianna's lap.

"I missed you too," Adrianna says after another yawn. She looks down at Abby and smiles. "I'll need your help when the baby gets here. I know you won't let me down."

Abby looks up and softly whines, almost whistling, almost sighing. She wags her tail harder when Steve joins them in the couch. She crawls so that she lays on both of their laps. Neither mind her antics, knowing she merely missed their company.

Adrianna rests her head on Steve's shoulder and sighs softly.

"When are we going to tell everyone else?" She muses.

"That is an excellent question." Steve says and shrugs. "When do you want to tell them? Now? We could send out a mass text."

"That's so impersonal," Adrianna says, "They'd be pissed."

"Hey, you wanted a suggestion." Steve teases. He kisses the top of her head. "But Tony's having that welcome back party next week. We could tell everyone then?"

"I like that idea better." Adrianna says, nodding. "Everyone will be there."

"Good. Now, since that's settled, I think you should get some rest. This baby business is wearing you out." Steve suggests. Adrianna is about to argue but instead yawns. She reluctantly nods.

"Alright. But only if you stay with me," she says sleepily. Steve smiles and nods.

"Whatever you want Birdie," He kisses her head again and the two get comfortable on the couch with their large dog. The warmth of Abby and Steve make Adrianna even more sleepy, and, soon enough, she's fast asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry to keep you all waiting and sorry I haven't kept up with thanking you all individually. I hope you all know how much I appreciate your feedback and encouragement! Again I'm not feeling on top of my game and I've started school, so updates will remain sporadic. But please enjoy and I promise to include more Sadie next chapter, as well as Sam in the future.**

**Also I'm not including AOU in this story, but I liked the hammer scene, so I thought that'd be a fun addition since they would totally do this anyways.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Avengers.  
**

* * *

Steve glances at the bunch of flowers in his hand as he walks through the door. A variety of baby blues, light pinks, soft yellows, and dapples of white rest together in a cellophane wrapper, tied with a neat satin bow. The sight of the geraniums, forsythias, English daisies, crocus, baby's breaths, dittany's, camellias, and day lilies brings warmth to Steve's chest as he remembers each meaning the flowers represent. Marital affection, anticipation, heavenly bliss, celebration, gratitude, and pregnancy. Everything these flowers represent neatly articulate Steve's feelings about their latest adventure in life. For Steve, having a family with Adrianna and Sadie is more than he could have ever dreamed of. Adding another member just further blows his mind. With their impending announcement to be made tonight with their friends, Steve wants to ensure Adrianna knows how utterly joyous he is.

Abby greets Steve first, running up and licking his hands before he quickly pulls the bouquet out of her mouth's reach. It'd be a shame to lose those wonderful blooms just before giving them to Adrianna. Steve smiles and pats the dog affectionately, feeling her wiggle beneath his touch as she struggles to contain her excitement. The former stray was certainly never meant to be anywhere but with a family.

"Daddy's home!" Sadie exclaims as she bounds down the stairs and into her father's arms. For his part, Steve catches her in one arm expertly. He's quick to plant a kiss on her head as he says hello and she asks, "Are those for mommy?"

"They most certainly are, bear." Steve confirms, "Where's mom at?"

"She's in bed, the baby's making her not feel very good." Sadie explains. Her eyes drift from his as she briefly considers an idea before looking back and suggesting, "I think mommy needs a hug. And soup."

"I bet you're right. You should be a doctor sweetie," Steve tells her with a grin. Though she obviously can't become a doctor just yet, Steve means the sentiment wholeheartedly. Sadie can be whatever she wants when she grows up and he'll encourage her pursuits 100%.

"Okay daddy," Sadie says with a beaming smile, "Can I go practice now?"

"Sure, go right ahead." Steve sets her down and Sadie scampers off to play with her doctor kit that Bruce and Dahlia got her a few months ago.

Meanwhile, Steve heads to the kitchen to put the flowers in a vase before they begin to wilt. After removing the wrapper, Steve fills up the glass and sets the bunch inside, adjusting the flowers as needed until they're presented just right. Once he's satisfied, Steve goes upstairs to check on Adrianna and hopefully get her feeling better. She's managed to make it through work all week, but perhaps it was too much activity for her. It'll be something for the two of them to adjust to, that's for sure. Steve takes the stairs up to his and Adrianna's room, finding his wife just where Sadie told him. She's laying in bed, reading a book she's probably studied hundreds of times during her pregnancy with Sadie. The loose fitting dress she's wearing does little to hide her stomach as she lays there, but with no one to hide the surprise from Adrianna is unconcerned.

"Hey babe," Steve greets warmly. Adrianna sets her book down on her stomach, open to whatever page she was on, and smiles up at him as he approaches the bed.

"You're back," Adrianna says as he makes himself comfortable beside her. An arm encircles her shoulders as she asks, "Where did you get off to? I was kind of sad to see you weren't here this morning..."

"Aw you actually missed me?" Steve replies, earning a playful glare from Adrianna. He kisses her head and affectionately brushes her arm with his fingertips, "I wanted to do something nice for you. That's all."

"Steve," Adrianna draws his name out, whining. "You didn't have to do that."

"No, but I wanted to." Steve insists. "But what's this I hear about you not feeling well?"

"Ah. You spoke with Sadie," Adrianna chuckles, "I'm fine now. I was just really tired and nauseous this morning. Nothing unexpected."

"Alright but if we need to have a talk with little bird then let me know. We'll set some ground rules." Steve laughs along with Adrianna, who tucks her head into the crook of his neck and rests a hand protectively on her abdomen.

"So strict already. He's not even born yet and you're planning on bossing him around."

"Who says it's a boy?" Steve asks curiously. He hadn't really contemplated the baby's gender before. Though he wouldn't care either way, Steve had subconsciously assumed another girl was on its way. Actually thinking it may be different than his expectations caught him off guard.

"I just have a feeling," Adrianna shrugs. "But don't take my word for it. That all can change when we actually get evidence."

Steve nods and hugs Adrianna close. He mindlessly draws circles on her arm as he holds his wife for a minute. A boy or girl. Steve can't decide which is better. Both are great possibilities. What about both? Steve's stomach rises to his throat at the thought. One baby on the way is hard to wrap his mind around as it is, but two or even more makes his heart stop. Steve pushes the intrusive, though not entirely unwelcome, thoughts away for now in favor on focusing on his wife.

"Feel up to going downstairs for your surprise and some lunch?" Steve asks her. Adrianna happily nods.

"Absolutely," She responds, "Lead the way Captain."

Steve still gets goosebumps whenever Adrianna calls him that. He almost doesn't get up from bed, it's all too tempting to kiss her senseless right then and there. But they've been distracted enough. So he and Adrianna leave the room together and head back to the kitchen. Adrianna immediately spots the colorful arrangement sitting on the table, and her hands fly to her face.

"Steve they're beautiful!" She cries, looking up to him and revealing ready eyes. His wife hurries to examine the flowers, gingerly touching each petaled stem as she places their kind and meaning. Sniffling alerts Steve that his gift has perhaps worked too well.

"Are you crying? Oh Addie, honey..." Steve feels a weight in his chest and he rushes to get a tissue into her hands. Adrianna accepts the paper and dabs at her eyes and nose with a laugh.

"I'm okay Steve, honestly. I'm just happy," Adrianna says with a watery grin. "Pregnant women cry. A lot. Over stupid things sometimes. This isn't stupid, but it's incredibly sweet and you're the best!"

Steve is caught off guard for the second time as Adrianna's lips crash into his. Instead of him kissing her senseless, it's the other way around. With his eyes closed and their bodies pressed together, it's easy for Steve to get lost in Adrianna as her lips meld with his and her fingers weave along the nape of his neck. He's vaguely aware Adrianna knocked him off balance and sent his back lurching into the wall, that he's holding her hips as though she'll keep his knees from buckling. When they part, Steve mindlessly follows her, hungering for more and regretting the cool air hitting his lips as she ducks her head into his neck.

"Thank you, love. I don't know what I've done to deserve you," Adrianna murmurs into his collar.

"I have a whole list somewhere," Steve chuckles breathlessly, his voice decidedly huskier than before, as he licks his lips. Adrianna laughs and shoves herself away from him. She looks up at Steve and shyly bites her bottom lip before looking again at the flowers. Steve isn't sure how it's possible, but in this moment he's positive they've both become silly, lovestruck teenagers. As he regains his bearings, Steve watches Adrianna's expression switch from that soft, loving smile to something more contemplative. Instinctively, Steve reaches out and rests a hand on her shoulder.

"What's on your mind, Birdie?"

"I'm just wondering about tonight," Adrianna says passively. She shrugs and looks back at Steve, "I'm not sure how everyone's going to take it. With everything that's happened you know?"

"I can see how that's worrisome." Steve replies understandingly. This is big news to drop after such a stressful couple of months. "But I think everything will work out great tonight. Our friends are always supportive, they've always been there for us. They'll be happy to hear our news, even if it's so soon. We could all use some good news."

"I knew it was silly..." Adrianna chuckles and hugs Steve again, arms securing around his waist. She smiles up at him, "Thank you."

"You don't need to feel your concerns are silly. I certainly don't," Steve says softly. He kisses her forehead as her chin rests on his chest, "But you're welcome. I'm only happy so long as you're happy."

"Alright, well same here. Let's get started on lunch."

* * *

"Whatever, man. It's a trick!" Clint exclaims while lounging against Tony's tan leather love seat. He and the other Avengers and company sit around a glass coffee table sharing drinks, facing Thor's mighty hammer. Adrianna sits in Steve's lap, snug in his arms, as the God of Thunder merely smiles at Clint's skepticism.

"Be my guest," Thor mildly challenges, gesturing to the hammer which sits facing down. Jane couldn't make it for tonight's festivities, nor her friend Darcy, but that wasn't stopping Thor from enjoying everyone's company.

"Really?" Clint raises a brow and Thor nods. He gets up from his seat, handing Natasha some drum sticks he'd been fiddling with. She and Maria share a quick glance, already predicting the archer's outcome. But neither make a move to stop him, both seem eager to see Clint look a little foolish. Adrianna chuckles as she looks back to the hammer, watching Clint nonchalantly make his approach.

"Clint, you've had a tough week. We won't hold it against you if you can't get it up," Tony says with a smirk. Everyone snickers, Adrianna can feel Steve holding back more bubbles of laughter in his chest as Clint wraps his hand around the hammer.

"You know I've seen this before right?" Clint states, looking at Thor who nods in the affirmative. Thor watches from his chair with nothing but genuine amusement behind his bright eyes, also awaiting the same outcome as Natasha and Maria.

"Think he'll do it?" Adrianna whispers in her husband's ear, not taking her eyes off their friends. Steve shrugs in response, not favoring a 'yes' or a 'no.'

"Guess we'll find out," He replies in a hushed tone. His fingers wrap around hers and she squeezes them in response, both watching in anticipation. Because they sit beside Thor on the same couch, he hears their conversation and playfully winks at them.

Clint tries his hardest, grunting and pulling as hard as he can, but as expected the hammer doesn't budge. He finally gives up with a breathy laugh, confounded.

"I don't know how you do it!" He complains, retreating back to his spot. Natasha pats him on the shoulder consolingly, smirking. He simply shakes his head and continues to mutter about the possible illusions behind the trick, though none of them sound very convincing.

"Can I try?" Dahlia asks, standing up eagerly. Thor gives his permission and she quickly takes her place. She wraps her nimble hands around the hammer's handle, one hand going through the leather loop at the end, and pulls. Dahlia even braces a foot against the table, with Tony verbally complaining, and pulls again but nothing gives. She takes a deep breath afterwards and glances at Thor with a red lipped pout.

"You make it look so easy." She says as she sits with Bruce on a large ottoman. Her boyfriend wraps his arm around her shoulder and she rests a hand on his knee.

"Come on, it can't be that difficult." Tony teases from his place between Pepper and Rhodey. Pepper rolls her eyes, already anticipating the trouble Tony will get in. Adrianna laughs softly as Clint quickly addresses the billionaire.

"Please, Tony, by all means..." He gestures over to the hammer and Tony obliges.

"Never one to shrink from an honest challenge," Tony responds as he confidently approaches the hammer, smoothing out his black jacket. Everyone groans at his joke but he ignores them. "It's physics."

He looks to Thor as he grabs the handle, presumptously asking, "So if I lift it, I then rule Asgard?"

"Yes, of course." Thor affirms. Tony nods and focuses back on the task at hand.

"I will be reinstituting Prima Nocta," He says before giving the hammer a good tug. Surprisingly, Tony quickly gives up, realizing he doesn't have the strength to complete his task alone.

"Be right back," Tony says as he jogs downstairs.

"Tony," Pepper calls after him, shaking her head with an exasperated though amused sigh as Tony ignores her.

He quickly returns with one of the Iron Man suit gloves and puts that over his hand before continuing. Before anyone can object, he fires the glove up and gets to work tugging the hammer, using all his extra strength. Still, nothing amazing happens. That's when he enlists Rhodey's help.

"Are you even pulling?" Rhodey huffs, also having donned his signature blue glove.

"Are you on my team?" Tony responds irritably.

"Just represent, fool!" His friend urges.

Not even their combined forces can make Mjilnor move. And next to step up to the plate is Bruce, who softly approaches the hammer. He takes hold and makes a big show of pulling, grunting, and finally roaring as menacingly as he can, as though he's Hulking out. Instead of screams or laughter, Bruce receives a largely silent response. Though Addie, Steve, Natasha, and Dahlia smile over the affair.

"Eh," Bruce shrugs.

"Go on Steve," Adrianna encourages her husband, now genuinely wondering if the nicest man she's ever known is able to lift Thor's hammer. Steve shakes his head.

"Nah, I probably shouldn't..."

"Oh come on you punk," Bucky says as he lightly shoves his friend's shoulder, smirking. "You can't possibly embarrass yourself worse than Tony -I mean- everyone else has."

"Watch it Barnes," Tony warns, "I know where you live."

"He has a point," Thor says, though he seems awfully secure after everyone's previous attempts. Adrianna smiles and gets up, grasping Steve's hand and gently tugging him up while the others insist he at least try.

Steve finally gives in and looks at Adrianna and Bucky, "Fine, but this is on you guys."

He steps over to the hammer with Bucky and Adrianna softly cheering him on. Adrianna sits beside Bucky and watches as Steve rolls up his dark blue sleeves. She and Bucky hold hands, both squeezing the other's in suspense. Steve firmly wraps his hands around the hammer handle, adjusting his grip ever so slightly. Finally, Steve takes a deep breath and then pulls, veins bulging in his arms. The table squeaks and Adrianna is positive the hammer moved, just a touch, from Steve's efforts. She looks over at Thor, catching his once confident expression switch to one of genuine concern. When Steve gives up, Thor lets out a shaky, relieved laugh.

Steve returns to the sofa and Adrianna pats his chest, excitedly whispering, "You almost gave Thor a heart attack."

"That hammer almost gave me one," He laughs, breathing a little heavier than before. Adrianna chuckles and nestles into his arms again as Bucky takes his turn, Steve having goaded him into it. Even with his enhanced metal arm the soldier is unable to sway the hammer.

Bruce looks over at Natasha and gestures her to take a turn. Natasha shakes her head, taking a swig of her beer. She smiles pointedly as she cryptically answers, "I already know the answer to that one."

"She can lift it," Adrianna whispers. Steve looks at her skeptically, but ultimately smiles and nods. No one challenges Natasha either way. Natasha may be able but too worried about being considered, and thus profoundly confirmed, unworthy of such honor. Pepper, Adrianna, and Maria also ultimately turn down the challenge, effectively putting an end to the shenanigans and leaving Thor the victor.

"Whosoever has Thor's fingerprints is, I think, the literal translation." Tony amends, likely to save his wounded pride.

"Yes, well that's a very interesting theory. I have a simpler one." Thor says as he stands and effortlessly retrieves Mjilnor, mockingly flipping the hammer before catching it. He smiles wide and bright as he cheekily says, "You're all not worthy."

* * *

Everyone begins to settle down again afterwards, listening to some music Tony has Jarvis playing in the background over the room's speakers. Adrianna idly listens as the friends converse. Dahlia and Bruce start asking Steve about how he's feeling, both doctors pleased to hear that he's healing well. Rhodey and Bucky discuss their difficulties keeping their best friends in one piece, sharing stories and mutually understood laughs. Maria, Pepper, and Natasha talk about their plans for the next few weeks. Natasha and Clint are going to lay low for a while until the media attention surrounding them dies down some. Maria plans on working with Tony by helping the Avengers from the tower now and by recruiting and training both new and old agents. Tony also reveals plans to relocate the Avengers to a more secure base, he just needs to convert some old warehouses to do so. Clint and Tony continue to pester Thor about the hammer, neither believing his explanations.

But the conversations don't hold Adrianna's attention for long. Just like her husband, she's easily distracted by the latest development in their lives, one that's still in production. She can't help but smile as she ponders over the next coming months. She and Steve are already making plans for that spare room in the house and she can't wait to turn that blank canvas into a cozy nursery. It's enough work to tire her already and she's only thinking about it. Adrianna tries, but fails, to stifle a yawn.

"Hey Adrianna?" Dahlia's voice snaps Adrianna to attention. She looks over at her dark haired friend, finding her and Bruce a little concerned. "You okay? You're usually not this quiet. Or... exhausted."

"Oh, yeah. I'm great," Adrianna replies, smiling genuinely. Adrianna sits up a little, trying to stretch the sleepiness away. "I was just thinking, is all."

"Seems serious if it's got you drifting off like that," Bruce comments with a soft laugh. He adjusts his glasses and smiles, making her wonder if he already suspects something. Adrianna wouldn't be surprised, he is a doctor after all.

"I wouldn't say it's serious," Steve answers, automatically knowing what's on her mind. Adrianna knows that's what he's been thinking about all night too. Steve glances at her as he slyly smiles, "But it is important."

"Excuse me. What's more important than me?" Tony remarks as he and the others focus their attention on the couple.

"What isn't?" Clint snickers, earning a light slap on the shoulder from Natasha, though she smiles in equal amusement as everyone else laughs.

"First of all, I don't appreciate the sarcasm. Second of all, what happened to your drink Sunshine? I thought I filled like two seconds ago." Tony says, blatantly ignoring everyone's amusement.

"Oh, I gave it to Steve," Adrianna says absently. Tony raises a brow as he collects her glass.

"Well... that sounds very unlike you. What gives? You're not pregnant are you?" Tony teases, his laughter now melding with the others. Upon Adrianna and Steve's silence, however, the room grows quiet. Tony's eyes widen as he tilts his head in confusion.

"Wait. You're not saying no."

"Does this mean what I think it means?" Clint asks excitedly, while everyone begins smiling in realization.

"Yep, Addie's pregnant." Steve says proudly, pulling his wife even closer to him.

The mood in the room is instantly celebratory, with several of their friends declaring that they had suspected so and the rest exclaiming "it's about time." As the couple stands, they're instantly swarmed with hugs and pats on the back. Adrianna is relieved she's able to hold back her tears as everyone congratulates them.

"I'm going to be an uncle!" Bucky excitedly exclaims as he takes his turn hugging his friends.

"You're already an uncle, doofus." Adrianna laughs into his shoulder. He steps back and smiles, not the slightest bit disturbed or swayed by her teasing.

"Fine, I get to be an uncle again." Bucky amends, "This time I get to be there from the beginning though."

"I'll allow it," Steve says agreeably.

"I was wondering when you were going to tell everyone," Pepper says as she kisses Adrianna's cheek.

"Wait a second. You knew! And you didn't tell me?" Tony frowns.

"Technically, so did Jarvis." Pepper teases.

"You too, Jarvis?" Tony complains, "Is there no one I can trust above all else to spill everyone's secrets?"

"I apologize, sir. They made me promise." The AI responds.

"It's true," Adrianna admits, "Thanks for not spoiling it though, Jarvis."

"My pleasure, ma'am."

"You've all corrupted him," Tony groans as he returns to the bar. "Don't expect a long maternity leave, missy."

At that point, the women take over the upstairs seating area while the men head down to the bar after Tony. After they've taken their seats, Thor pulls a flask from his inner coat pocket. He explains that it's a special alcohol from his home in Asgard, not meant for mortal men.

"I knew tonight would be a perfect night to share this with you. It's Asgardian mead," Thor says as he deftly fills Steve's drinking glass. Just as Steve takes a sip, Thor teases as he takes a swig too, "I congratulate you on your virility my friend."

Steve nearly chokes on his drink, coughing violently as the liquid burns his throat and chest. Bucky laughs loudly as he pats him on the back, attempting to help out his friend but ultimately failing.

"Ah, it's just like old times." Bucky grins.

"Careful, this isn't a frat house." Tony chides as he sips his own glass, "But I agree with him. Congrats on the super sperm."

"Christ," Steve coughs with flushed cheeks. "I'm not sure whether to thank you guys or throw you out the window."

"Not the first time someone's asked themselves that regarding Tony," Rhodey remarks.

"Aw come on, Steve. You know we're just happy for you," Clint says. "Though it looks like I'm down 100 bucks."

"What, were you taking bets or something?" Steve asks, finally recovering from his coughing fit.

"Would you be mad if we said yes?" Bucky responds.

"Damnit Buck!" Steve exclaims, though if he's honest with himself he's not surprised.

"Language, Rogers!" Clint quickly admonishes. The redness in Steve's cheeks quickly returns, they'd never let him live that down, but he can't even pretend to be angry at this point. He knows his friends were just excited.

Instead Steve asks, "Who won?"

"Bruce," they collectively state. The losers look at the bet winner with disappointed glares but the scientist merely smiles.

"Hey, at least now we've got a new pool to start." Bruce says, soothing their wounded egos. "There's the gender, when it'll arrive, how many they'll have-"

"You're right. And Rogers, if there's more than one then you really will have super sperm." Tony teases with a laugh as Steve groans and shakes his head.

"Someone fill my glass," Steve mutters.

Upstairs, the women laugh as they overhear their boys' antics.

"Sounds like they're getting riled up down there," Maria chuckles as she reclaims her spot next to Natasha. She adjusts the leather jacket around her shoulders, which Steve had offered her earlier since she seemed a little cold. Adrianna nods in agreement, though none of them are really bothered by the group's shenanigans.

"So, how's it going so far Adrianna?" Dahlia asks, clasping her hands together. "I want to know everything!"

"Yeah, don't leave us hanging Rogers." Natasha softly teases.

"Says the one who got married and didn't tell anyone." Pepper responds as she sips her drink. Natasha glares at her but it doesn't intimidate her in the slightest. Not that it was ever really meant to.

"I knew I should've burned that evidence." Natasha says with a shake of her head. Just like every other SHIELD agent, Natasha's and Clint's files were released to the public as well. Though it took a while, their marriage certificate was eventually found and quickly sent the Internet abuzz. The development between the two hasn't surprised any of the friends, though they were a little disappointed they hadn't known.

"I'm still throwing you guys a party, just you wait." Pepper adds before Adrianna continues.

"Anyways," Adrianna says with a soft smile as she rests her hands on her stomach, "Everything's going fine. I'm only about eleven weeks now, so we've got some time."

"Have you been feeling alright?" Maria asks, curious too.

"For the most part. I could use more naps if anything, less bathroom runs, and the morning sickness could do with sticking to the morning. But so far, it's nothing too terrible." She answers.

"Okay, but how did Pepper find out?" Dahlia asks, and Adrianna allows the redhead to explain.

"It was an accident, if anything. I caught her in the bathroom when she was heaving her guts out and was about to have Jarvis call for Steve when she explained everything."

"I should learn how to lie on the spot," Adrianna pouts.

"Well, I'm glad everything's going alright." Natasha says, with the others nodding their agreement. She reaches over the coffee table and grasps Adrianna's hands. "I know I have to go in a couple days, but if you need anything you know I'm only a phone call away."

"Thanks Nat," Adrianna smiles gratefully.

"Now on to more serious business." Pepper says with a wild smile, "When are we having a baby shower?"

"Not for a couple more weeks at least," Adrianna laughs, her hand resting over her belly. "I think some time after Steve and I find out what we're having would be a good time though."

"Plan on telling us or is it gonna be a secret?" Dahlia asks, her mahogany eyes ever curious.

Adrianna smiles excitedly, "Actually I saw something really interesting that has to do with that. I was going to talk to Steve about it, but basically we tell you at the party what the baby is. It'll be a surprise until that point."

"That sounds fun," Maria responds, "Like a game?"

"Exactly like a game. I wanted to have everyone take bets and whoever gets it right wins a small prize. And the way we tell everyone is through cupcakes. When you bite into it, the filling is the color for either a boy or a girl." Adrianna feels a little silly explaining it but the other women quickly nod in understanding.

"That does sound fun!" Pepper grins. "I know a great bakery too, if you'd like to go for a tasting some time."

"I'd go right now if I could, actually." Adrianna laughs. "I'm starving."

Pepper smiles as she suggests, "Well there isn't any cupcakes but everyone did bring plenty of dessert. Why don't we go round everyone up for that?"

* * *

After dessert, everyone is quick to wind down again. The friends reclaim their seats and settle in, watching a movie together before bringing their party to a close. Adrianna rests her head on her husband's chest and, as has become the norm, Steve runs his fingers up and down her belly. The rhythmic pattern soothes Adrianna to the point she actually falls asleep. Steve is only alerted to this fact when he whispers something to her and she doesn't respond. Once he looks down and notices her closed eyes and slow, quiet breaths Steve decides it's time to head home. He gingerly rouses his wife, smiling when she sleepily murmurs a protest and finally opens her eyes. Adrianna apologizes for falling asleep but Steve is quick to reassure her that it's fine. It's not like he minds. In actuality, Steve lives for these moments. It still warms his heart to feel Adrianna's trust placed upon him.

The couple gets up and goes through their round of goodbyes, beginning with Natasha and Clint and ending with Pepper and Tony. All of the friends, particularly Dahlia and Bucky, emphasize their interest in helping out and babysitting. Natasha and Clint promise to visit once the baby arrives, perhaps even before, and look forward to any and all updates on how Adrianna's pregnancy progresses. Pepper and Tony, as predicted, will spoil the kid to no end, though Pepper intends to reign her husband in. Bruce expresses how he'd like to help look into how Steve's genes may affect their child and the couple agree to let their doctor know she's got an extra set of hands. Thor mentions something about providing the child with some Asgardian item, a traditional gift among his people, though he promises to also consult Jane and Darcy. Rhodey and Maris also let the couple know how happy they are for them, with Rhodey promising to outdo any gift Tony has in mind. Every sentiment is delivered with hugs, kisses, and laughter. Both Steve and Adrianna leave twenty minutes later than intended but neither do so without a broad smile plastered on their faces.

"You okay babe?" Steve asks Adrianna as they head to the car. Adrianna feels a little surprised by his question before she notices the tears tracking down her cheeks. She laughs and nods, wiping at the streaks of water as Steve fishes a tissue from his pockets.

"I'm okay. It's just-" Adrianna sniffles, accepting the tissue as her throat constricts.

"They got to you?" Steve guesses with a smile. Adrianna nods and he expertly pulls her against his side. She snuggles into his embrace and walks alongside him, heart full after the loving expressions made by their friends, their family.

"It's alright Birdie, they got to me too." Steve chuckles as he kisses her head. Adrianna glances up and catches a misty look in his eyes, "Sappy bastards."

"Language!" Adrianna playfully chastises, holding her tummy as though it had ears, "He'll hear you."

"Oh my god, I'm never going to live that down." Steve laughs, cheeks warmed. Adrianna grins as Steve stops and stoops down to speak to their unborn child with his hands placed atop hers, "Sorry little bird. Daddy will work on that."

"You're forgiven," Adrianna says with a laugh. Steve kisses her and stands back up, resuming their trek to the car.

Once at their vehicle, the couple takes their place inside with Steve at the wheel and Adrianna riding shotgun. The two settle in for the drive home, a cozy and comfortable silence falling between them. Adrianna idly listens to Steve as he thumps his hands to the radio. Resting her head against the window, she closed her eyes and smiles to herself. Having everyone's approval and encouragement seemed like such a small thing. But actually gaining it has brought Adrianna more joy than she'd ever thought and relief washes through her like a wave passed over sand. Knowing everyone is just as excited for their baby's arrival as she is means more to Adrianna than they'd ever know. And it's a treasure that remains firmly in her mind even as she drifts off once again.


End file.
